Thor: The Bronze Hammer
by Jonny Imagine
Summary: Thor, the asgardians along with Loki and the frostgiants are at war as later Loki calls upon Malekith to assist as Odin is aware. Hence he tells Thor about the bronze hammer telling him it will defeat Malekith. As Thor and his friends travel through the forest of Asgard to gain the hammer to stop Malekith and Loki. Get ready for action packed adventure.


Walt Disney Pictures

Presents

A

Dan Riba

Film

**Thor and The Bronze Hammer**

Chapter 1

It all starts out in Asgard as Thor and the asgardians are in a battle against Loki and the frostgiants. The asgardians fight for they're lives as it's quite a brutal battle. The asgardians and frostgiants kill and slaughter eachother as it was a war to the death. Most of the frostgiants are down. As Thor says.

Thor: Good work friends we have done what father Odin has asked we need to keep up the good work!

As Loki comes down with his scepter in his hand. He grins as he is not giving up against his brother and the asgardians.

Loki: Thor my brother. You have failed to convince me that I shall turn good with you and your people! But do not be cheerful for I or any of my frostgiants shall be at peace with you! It will be you all that shall suffer!

Thor: Brother we were raised together you must join and stop the war. It's our destiny!

Loki: NEVER! AND YOU ARE NOT MY FULL BROTHER FOR I SHALL RULE THIS WORLD! ATTACK!

As Loki and the leftover frostgiants continue to battle the asgardians as the frostgiants had gained power thanks to the biofrost all father. As they continue to seize as the frostgiants end up winning. As Loki says.

Loki: Looks like we win today brother! Soon you shall truely fall!

Loki and the frostgiants head back to they're lair. As Thor returns home to Odin. As Odin was there waiting for him to bring him the news.

Thor: Father! We have failed... Uh- Loki and the frostgiants have won again.

Odin: Yes my son. But for I am proud of you. You and the asgardians have made your first official fight. For we are still at war.

Thor: Yes father. For I will not stop fighting.

Meanwhile with the Loki and the frostgiants they have a big discussion.

Loki: So Thor and the asgardians are still in command in this realm! I must seize control for I shall be king and rule this world! But how are we going to do it?

Frostgiant 1: We have a big chance at it and I know of one who can help?

Loki: Who is this you speak of?

Frostgiant: The being known as Malekith.

Loki: Ha! The Elf Ruler and the one incharged of Svartalfheim. I'm sure he must know of what must be done. Granted we shall go to Svartalfheim ourselves there we shall confront him and convince him to join.

Frostgiant 2: Also there is something else I must tell you about the bronze hammer.

Loki: That well we better make sure that Thor does not get to it.

Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Thor him and Sif are together as he had been told by his father Odin about the Bronze Hammer. That is what he will need for his next mission. As

Sif: So far we are still at war with Loki and the frostgiants what if Loki gets help.

Thor: He is going for it now. Loki is about to go to the elfs for help also father told me to gain the bronze hammer.

Sif: The bronze hammer? What about your main one?

Thor: If Loki, Malekith, the frostgiants and the elfs team up we will need the help from the bronze hammer it has the power to defeat Loki and Malekith and they're soldiers.

Sif: So where is it? And how are we going to get it?

Thor: It is located on a high mountain we will need to fight our way up frostgiants will be guarding it. We will need the others to help.

Meanwhile with Fandral the Dashing, Hogun and Volstagg are in the forest of asgard as they're going up against a cyclops the cyclops monster stands at 12 feet tall as he was quite a match for the Warriors Three as they battled it. Fandral takes his sword as he jumps up on the cyclops back as he stabs the monster the monster roars as he throws Fandral down just then Hogun then tries attacking with his might as he had a weapon in his hand as it was no use the cyclops knocks the weapon out of Hoguns hand and knocks him to a tree as Volstagg had his big axe to go against the monster as he wielded the staff as he waves it then the monster roared as Volstagg swings it and chops off the monsters hand just then the monster gets angry as he runs and stops Volstagg as Thor and Sif arrive as Thor used his thunder power to kill the cyclops just then.

Thor: Are you all alright?

They get up.

Fandral: Well now we are thanks to you.

Volstagg: We were defending the forest we encountered several of the beasts.

Thor: Well we are now at an offical war with my brother and the frostgiants they're going to get the elfs to help along with the head of them. Malekith.

Hogun: Malekith he rules Svartalfheim he will be darker than Loki we must get a move on.

Chapter 3

Meanwhile with Loki as they move along forward they then arrive in Svartalfheim as Loki and the frostgiants get greeted by the elves as Loki then moves along to find Malekith in his fortress as Loki finds him in his throne as Loki had two frostgiants there to defend him as Loki says.

Loki: Oh great Lord Malekith how I am honored to meet with you at last. Me and my people or the biofrost are at war with asgard I've come to ask of your help.

Malekith gets up from his throne as he walks to Loki.

Malekith: Very well Loki so you want me to help you? Well what is in it for me?

Loki: Well once we win we shall rule all of the Asgard realm together. Think about it we can rule the other worlds as well.

Malekith: Consider me and my elves in!

Loki: Great now we must get our hands on the bronze hammer. Thor knows about it and it will be his power to stop us.

They leave the throne room as Loki, Malekith, the frostgiants and the elves leave as they take off to get to the bronze hammer. They now challenge Thor and his friends.

Chapter 4

Meanwhile with Thor, Sif and The Warriors Three they are wondering through the forest as they have been known that the bronze hammer contains great power and it is what will defeat Malekith. As Volgstagg gets impatient and starts to worry and fret.

Volstagg: Please Thor how much longer until we get there?! My legs are killing me!

Hogun: Just settle down Volstagg we will be there when we do.

Thor: Volstagg! You must come to your senses! If we don't get the hammer Malekith will not be defeated and him and my brother will take over Asgard! Do you want that?!

Volstagg grunts as.

Thor: Alright then we may rest now but we will continue in 5 minutes.

They sit and rest as Sif goes to a place to think as Thor follows her. As Sif just looks up at the sunset as Thor says.

Thor: What's wrong Lady Sif?

Sif: Oh I was just thinking of the revelation of Asgard. Wondering on how perfect it will be.

Thor: That's a long time away though right now we must focus on Malekith. Come on,.

They continue they're journey.

Chapter 5

Meanwhile with Loki and Malekith them along with the frostgiants and the elves continue to move along as Loki starts to get worried as he yells.

Loki: STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!

Malekith: What is troubling you Loki?

Loki: If we are going to get our hands on the hammer we're going to need even more help. My brother can get past us. We need to call for Count Dracula.

Loki uses his powers to call upon Vlad as he makes Dracula hear his voice.

Loki: Dracula Mr. Vlad can you hear me?

Count Dracula: Yes Loki Laufeyson you call for me?

Loki: Leave Transylvania now and come to Asgard. Thor is about to wield the bronze hammer and he must be stopped his friends are with him.

Count Dracula: Indeed though you must gain me great power in return.

Loki: You're wish will be granted. Just come on over.

Dracula enters his portal in his castle as he and his vampires arrive in Asgard. They make they're way into the woods as a elf finds Dracula.

Elf: And who are you supposed to be?

Dracula stands and ignores.

Elf: Well are you going to move out of my way?

Dracula gazes and still ignores.

Elf: GET OUT!

Dracula gets enranged and turns around and sinks his teeth into the elf.

Elf: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Just then Malekith and Loki arrive as they meet with Dracula.

Loki: Dracula so glad you have arrived.

Malekith: Yes we need you to help us to stop Thor and his friends they're on they're way to the top of the mountain of this forest I've sensed that they are getting closer.

Count Dracula: Indeed Well I have brought my horsemen and vampires to Asgard with me as you can see. I believe we can stop him.

They move along.

Chapter 6

Meanwhile Thor and his friends move along forward as they get closer to the bronze hammer. As they continue to move they run into more trouble. As they encounter The Mandarin as he was also after the hammer. He was going to stop Thor and his friends from getting to it.

Thor: Mandarin! What are you doing here?!

The Mandarin: You dare to wield the bronze hammer Thor! Think again it shall be mine! I shall stop you from getting to it. Then I shall tear away your brother Loki and I will seize power over Asgard!

Thor: Dream on Mandrain I think we can stop you!

The Mandarin: Let us fight!

The Mandarin then uses his powers to go against Thor and his friends as they all fought him. Mandarin tries zapping them all with his rings as they all fall to the ground.

The Mandarin: BOW BEFORE THE GREAT MANDARIN!

They get up as Fandral rushes at Mandarin as he stabs him in the gut.

The Mandarin: Nooooooooooooooooooo!

Mandarin is away.

Thor: Now that Mandarin is out of the way lets move forward! We are getting closer.

They move along further as they make it to the mountain. They get greeted by Dracula's vampires. As they move around in bat form then they land and attack as Thor and his friends fight them off one by one. It's quite a fight. As Thor strikes them down with thunder. Then they move along forward as they find the bronze hammer.

Thor: We made it! Got here before my brother.

Chapter 7

Just then Malekith, Loki and Dracula enter the room. As

Loki: You are too late brother for we got here first and are here to claim our possession!

Thor: NO BROTHER YOU SHALL NOT WIN! WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!

Malekith: It shall be us now you will die!

Thor: Hogun sound the horn!

The horn calls as the frostgiants, elves and vampires attack as Thor and his friends fight them off until help arrives as Thor confronts Loki as they fight eachother off it's a battle Loki manipulates himself as Thor has to guess which is him as Thor fights off every one of them then finds the real Loki just then they duel one last time as Loki had his scepter to defend himself as Thor then uses wind to throw Loki off the mountain.

Loki: Woooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

The Warriors Three and Sif continue fighting off as the rest of the asgardians come to help. The Warriors Three confront Malekith as they had weapons of self defense. As they attack Malekith he dodges all of they're attacks then he fights then off and beats them. Then some more asgardians come and face Malekith. He's quite a challenge. Many of them get beat.

Chapter 8

Meanwhile with Lady Sif she is facing off the vampires as she destroys the last of them. Just then Dracula's main bride comes along as she looks very flirty in appearance.

Dracula Bride: So you maust be the famous Lady Sif. Thor's true lover. Do you vreally vhink vat he will get his hands on ve bronze hammer?

Sif: I know he will it will be you all who loose he has defended Asgard many times before.

Back with Malekith and the Asguardians they loose as Thor comes in as he strikes down Malekith. He is knocked out as Thor walks up to the hammer and grabs it.

Thor: I HAVE THE POWER!

Malekith gets up as he charges Thor as Thor hits Malekith taking care of him. As Malekith vanishes.

Meanwhile with Sif and the bride. As they fight off one by one as the bride jumps in the air as she turns into her batty form. Sif tries to keep up.

With Thor Dracula claps his hands as he begins to speak.

Count Dracula: Very good. It is an honor you must be The Mighty Thor?

Thor: I am and you must be Vlad Dracula! Well I have stopped Malektih and Loki I think I can stop you too!

Count Dracula: (laughs sinisterly) Think again!

Dracula transforms as he turns into a big vampire monster. Thor backs away as there were still some asgardians left.

Meanwhile with Sif and the bride Sif attacks the bride as she is back on the ground as they fight off as they attack just then Sif defeats the bride. She stabs her with her sword.

Meanwhile with Thor and the asguardians Dracula is quite a match for them as they get wupped by Dracula just then the warriors three get up and join in the battle as the warriors and Thor get together and huddle.

Thor: He is too stong but there is a way to stop him! Fandral you get behind him and stab him. Hogun you stomp his toe. Volstagg you hit him in his gut with your axe. Then I shall strike him down.

Fandral: Sounds great enough to work!

Thor: Let's move!

As they do it as planned Fandral jumps and stabs his shoulder as Hogun hits his toe. As Volstagg stabs his gut then Thor strikes him down with lightning!

Count Dracula: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo!

They have won victory. The asgardians cheer as the battle is over for the time being.

Then back at the thrones Odin annouces.

Odin: You all have made me proud. Thor my son you have been rewarded not only the bronze hammer but I give you the gold one. Hail Hail to Thor we have won.

The asgardians repeat as they cheer.

Meanwhile with Loki.

Loki: You may have won this time brother. But soon I shall be victor just you watch!

Thats the end.

Cast

James "Possum" Ray Thor

Samuel Senter Fandral

Joesph Mason Hogun

Joesph "Milkshakes" Brown Volstagg

Samantha Mullins Sif

Jonathan Holbrook Loki

Brandon Taylor Malekith

Jeffrey Ratliff Odin

David Warner Count Dracula

Debra Christofferson Dracula Bride

Rodney Kane Elf

Jason Momoa The Mandarin


End file.
